


Coming To Terms

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're coming to terms with what 'didn't' happen at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To Terms

Alan shifted in his seat uncomfortably on the balcony, holding his cigar in his right hand. The silence had nearly been almost fifteen minutes with no signs of letting up from either Alan or Denny.

"So, you said we were married, huh?" Denny spoke first, looking out into the night air, wondering just what the hell kind of drugs Alan had been on the last several weeks.

"We don't have to get in to this, Denny," Alan replied. "It was a dream, it's over with, it's done. S'not like it was real."

"Did we kiss?"

"Denny," Alan warned. "You know better than to ask me something as stupid as that. And so, I'm not going to dignify that stupid question with a stupid response."

"Well, if I did kiss a man, I would hope he would at least have a nice smelling after shave," Denny stuck his cigar back in his mouth. "I've told you time and time again, Alan. You really need to change that smell of yours. It's no wonder you don't have any women."

"All right, that's it," Alan stood up. "I don't have to take this."

"Sit down, Alan. Relax. Geez," Denny waved his arms at him, cigar in hand. "I mean, you can't blame a man for having all these questions after you came in here one morning thinking we were married."

"We were married, Denny. The Chinese had taken over the firm. Shirley married Carl! Hell, your name wasn't even on the door. It was Chang, Poole, and Schmidt!"

"Shirley…" Denny's mind drifted to Shirley, where he obviously lost Alan in his conscious train of thought. "You know she loves me, right? Down to that little thing she does when she's angry. She wants me, Alan."

"Oh, I'm not even going to debate this," Alan waved off Denny's attempts at insanity when he already knew that Denny was pretty close to being insane most times. "Well, at least one good thing came out of the dream I had."

"What's that?"

"I fought for you in the Supreme Court," Alan looked at him, the shift in mood in his eyes. "Against all those pompous justices… And I won."

"That's because you a damn good attorney, Alan. Hell, I'd trust you with anything I ever needed done legally," Denny stuck the cigar back in his mouth. "Of course, that would be after I'd knock Ruth Ginsberg's socks off, of course. Sexually speaking."

"I'd rather not discuss Ruth right now," Alan made a face. "She was pretty stuffy from the get go. I'd put money on the fact that you couldn't even get one button undone without her body pruning before your very eyes."

"So true… I'd probably lose that bet… It seems so strange to me though, that you thought I'd actually ask you to marry me. Me? Denny Crane!" Denny had so many questions and thoughts on the subject. "I mean, as if it wasn't bad enough that I had succumbed to the mad cow… The audacity of myself to ask you to marry me… It just doesn't seem like me, Alan!"

"Yeah, well…"

"I mean, how am I supposed to move on from this? I'm a blatant heterosexual, Alan. I like women! I like them so much; I could die while performing and go to hell, and still think I got the better end of the deal!"

"I get the point, Denny. Really, can we just drop it now?" Alan was tired of listening to Denny all ready, and they had hardly been speaking up until this point.

"Sure," Denny replied, and the silence between them came back before he added. "I mean, it's not like this is the only scene left between us or anything and someone fucked up our ending and so now someone else is fixing it between us out of guilt… That's what soap operas are for, Alan."


End file.
